Encountering Love for Her
by Shinleystar
Summary: Sequel of Discovering 2 things! Orihime leaves Karakura town and returns to Tokyo. But then Ichigo is going to Tokyo as well. What will happen and will everything be alright between them?
1. Welcome to Tokyo!

**Yo, ****Yo, Yo guys! I'm back with a new story called: Encountering love for her! It may be handy to read Discovering 2 things before you read this story! Have fun**

* * *

><p>A beautiful young woman was standing by the airport of Tokyo, waiting for a group of people. <em>Omg, I can't believe it. I am really here! This is so exciting. <em>

The young woman with the busty chest was suddenly waiving at a little girl with dark purple hair and green eyes.

"Hello Akaya-Chan! It's so nice to see you!" Orihime said to the little teenager.

"Oh hey, Orihime! Long time no see. How have you been?" The young girl gave her a hug and smiled at her.

"I've been better, but now that I am here I am doing very well." Orihime and Akaya began to laugh. The Akaya helped Orihime with her bags and they walked to the car of miss Cho. In the car was sitting a woman who was at an age of 45. Next to her was sitting a young man who was around the age of 21. They both smiled when they saw the auburn haired woman they both started to smile. The young man stepped out of the car and gave her a big hug.

"Hey Orihime! I am so happy to see you! I missed you so much." The young man had golden brown hair and green eyes, just like his little sister.

"Bruce! You are so big now. I missed you too!" She smiled at Bruce and she waved at miss Cho. She stepped inside the car and she felt already like she was home.

"So Orihime-Chan, I was surprised when I got your call. I did not know that you missed Tokyo so much!" Orihime was blushing.

"Well miss Cho, when I left Tokyo I thought that my friends would have missed me so much, but when I came there I saw that they all moved on so I was lonely." Orihime looked down.

"Awh, poor girl. I am glad that you came back. It was hard living without you. Bruce was so annoying and Akaya was very quiet since you left. They really missed you." Miss Cho smiles at the young woman.

After 20 minutes they arrived at the Watanabe's household. Bruce carried Orihime's stuff and putted it in her bedroom. Akaya walked to her room and said to Orihime: "Make yourself at home. You know the rules." Orihime smiled and walked to miss Cho. Miss Cho was now in the kitchen preparing some tea for her family.

"Hmm Orihime-Chan, when you called me 2 days ago you did not sounded like yourself. Tell me, what happened? " The woman looked Orihime straight in the eyes.

"I don't know what you're talking about." She said blushing

"Oh come on Hime, your like a daughter to me. I love you like a mother and you know it. So you can tell me everything. I won't judge or speak ill about you. Just trust me." She sat next to Orihime and gave her a warm smile.

"Miss Cho, you have been so nice to me all those years, I don't deserve a good motherly friend like you." She smiled sadly.

"Oh my darling that is not true. You know it's not true. You are not evil or a bad girl! Remember that Orihime! If someone said that too you then that person is wrong! You are a sweet and sensitive girl. Do you remember the time when you helped Akaya with her mental problems? You were the one who helped her trough all those hells. She wanted to give up, but you always smiled and stayed positive. Orihime, you are a strong girl and I know that! So tell me what is wrong." Miss Cho gave her some tea.

"Well, when I came back to Karakura town I just went to the club with my friend Tatsuki. We danced and there we met my other old friends. Kurosaki-Kun was also there and we danced and laughed together, but then we also kissed. After that nothing happened. My love for him was still there. So one week after we kissed he called me and we met each other on the beach. He told me that he was married and that he felt like his son wasn't his. So I helped him. We made a plan. The plan was to examine his DNA and his son Tomoyo's DNA. He gave it to our friend called Ishida, but then he changed the results. But Ichigo and I were not aware of that. So one night Ichigo was tired of his wife Rukia and he came to my house. That night we made love." Orihime was holding in her tears.

"After we made love it became worse. Ichigo's dad told him that Tomoyo isn't his son and he was mad. After a week or so he followed Rukia and they had a fight in the park. I was also there and there Rukia told him that I was pregnant and then he run away and I was left behind. All my friends hated me on that moment, even Ichigo. So I had to leave town." Orihime began to cry. Miss Cho gave her a big hug and wiped her tears away.

"Ah my poor baby. Everything will be all right. That Ichigo guy is just a jerk to leave you like this. If he really loved you then he would know better. He is just a selfish young man!" Miss Cho looked funny and Orihime began to laugh.

"You know Orihime, you are always welcome to stay as long as you wish. Your baby is also as welcome as you are. I know that Akaya will like it, a baby around." Orihime giggled and said: "Thank you miss Cho. You are really a great mother."

* * *

><p>In the afternoon Orihime went to the city with Akaya. They went to the mall and there Orihime saw an old friend of her. Her name was Mai. She had blond hair and blue eyes. They went to drink some coffee.<p>

"Orihime my friend, it's so good to see you. I really missed all those conversations we had. Why did you come back to Tokyo?" Mai asked smiling.

"Oh I missed everyone so much so I decided to come back for a while." Orihime drank of her coffee.

"Nice my friend! Do you know that Duncan still is single! He is such a hottie. You should really see him sometimes. Maybe you could date him! You 2 would make such a good couple." Mai said exciting.

"Uhm, I'm sorry Mai, but I think I can't date for a while. I have something to tell you and I would like you to tell it to nobody but your sister." Mai nodded.

"Of course Orihime, you can tell me."

"I've told you many times that I was in love with a guy named Kurosaki Ichigo. Well when I came back to Karakura we made love and I ended up pregnant. And now we are kinda in a fight." Orihime smiled at her friend.

"Oh Orihime, that is awful! That stupid guy! Ahhh, I hate him already! Orihime don't smile like you're okay, cause I know you're not!" Mai gave her a big hug and they returned home.

* * *

><p>A young man with bright orange hair arrived at the airport of Tokyo. He wears a dark t-shirt and grey skinny jeans. <em>Wow I am Tokyo! I can't believe it! So this is where I am going to spend a few months of my life. This is so exciting!<em>

While Ichigo was walking a group of girls were watching him from a distance.

"Omg Cherry, look at that guy! He is so hot! Let's talk to him!

A group of girls are walking to Ichigo. "Hello sir, can we help you?" A young girl with brow hair asked.

"Uh, no thank you! I am just going to my apartment." Ichigo smiled at the girl

"Ah, are you little shy? Just come and hang with us for a little bit!" The girl said

"No thanks, maybe some other time. I have to go! Bye!" And Ichigo walked away.

Mai was walking at the airport and there she saw a man with orange hair. She could recognize it everywhere.

_So he is the guy that broke Orihime's heart. And now he is here and already hitting on girls. What a jerk! I can't believe that she loves him. He needs to pay for it!_

She walked away and called her friend.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Whoa, this is the first chapter of encountering love for her! I really liked to write this chapter! Hope you'll like it! Please leave a review **


	2. Big Brother is Worried

**Hey Guys, I am back with again another chapter. In this chapter it will be a lot Byakuya and also some new characters!**

**Have Fun!**

* * *

><p>Mai came home and went upstairs to a big office. In the office was a big chair and in the big chair was sitting a man. This man had brown hair and brown eyes. When Mai opened the door the man in the chair turned around.<p>

"Hello daddy, I have returned from my day at the mall." Mai said with a cute voice.

"Yes I see. Did you enjoy it?" De man asked with a gentle voice.

"Yes daddy, of course. I am very happy that you let me go." The girl smiled.

"I'm glad you liked it. But I am sorry honey you have to leave my office. Daddy has some business to do." Mai nodded and bowed and left the room.

_Daddy is always busy with all those cases. I wonder why he never has some spare time. I feel so lonely here in this house. Since mom left the situation did not get any better. _With a sad face she went to her room.

* * *

><p><strong>Back in Karakura town!<strong>

Byakuya and Kenpachi were at the house of the little Kuchiki. Renji served some tea and after that they sat on the couch.

"Mister Kuchiki, it is so nice to see you again after such a long time." Renji said, trying to make conversation.

"Spare your breath Abarai, where is Rukia and where is her son?" Byakuya looked at Renji with cold eyes.

"Uhm well, Rukia will be here in any second so don't worry." Renji said nervous. Byakuya only nodded and took a sip of his tea.

After 5 minutes Rukia and Tomoyo entered the room.

"Hello Nii-Sama, it has been a long time hasn't it?" Rukia bowed and took a seat.

"It's nice to see you too Rukia, I'm glad to see you in good spirits." Rukia blushed and nodded.

"So Nii-Sama, what bring you here in Karakura town? I thought you needed to be in Tokyo for your big business." Rukia said nervous.

"Oh well Hisana has everything under control so I had some time to visit you." The older man looked at the baby that Rukia hold in her hands.

"So how is that husband of yours doing? I don't see him around."

"Uh well, you see." Rukia turned red. "Ichigo is just doing fine, he is just on a business trip in Tokyo so he is not around. That's why Renji is helping me with the baby." Renji smiled.

"Oh really, that is nice of you Abarai. You really obey your orders. I never expected that from you." Renji was astonished by Byakuya's words.

"Of course sir, you can always count on me." Renji smiled bitter.

"Kuchiki-San, we have to go. You have a meeting in 2 hours." Kenpachi said sudden.

"Of course, well Rukia, I will see you soon. Take care." And Byakuya stood up and walked straight to the car.

* * *

><p>"Well Byakuya, that was a nice visit don't you think? Kenpachi said grinning<p>

"Please be quiet, I have to make a phone call to Tokyo." And he took his phone and dialed a number.

_**Hello, whom am I speaking with?**_

"**Hello, this is Byakuya Kuchiki. I need you to check up on someone.**

"_**Oh really, tell me his name and I will do it."**_

"**His name is Kurosaki Ichigo, the lovely husband of my sister Rukia."**

"_**Oh I see, a little worried big brother?" **_the voice laughed

"**Stop it, this is no joke. Will you do it?**

"_**Of course Kuchiki-San."**_

"**Thank you, I count on you. Aizen…"**

And with that he ended the conversation.

**Back in Tokyo…**

A girl with purple hair, green eyes that wore a short and black t-shirt was walking in the big city all by herself. She walked and then she saw a boy with silver hair and green eyes. She started running towards the boy crying: "Yo Toshiro, wait up!" The boy looked up and saw the girl running towards him.

"Well hello miss Akaya, what brings you here?" He said with a surprise.

"I was walking around the city looking for someone fun to hang out with and then I saw you!" Akaya had a big smile on her face. "So Toshiro, do you want to hang out with me?"

Toshiro looked at the smiling girl and his heart became warm. "Of course I will. I am kinda sick of Matsumoto and Gin trying me to clean up the house." Toshiro sighed.

"I understand, I hate that too when my mom want me to do that. But for now let's enjoy ourselves, so lets go!" The girl grabbed his hand and together they walked off.

Little did they know that Rangiku was watching them from the window. She was smiling.

"Why are you smiling my dear?" Gin was holding Rangiku at her hips.

"Oh it's just nothing. I am just so happy with you and Toshiro and our little son. I was just thinking how blessed I am with a family like this." Rangiku looked at her husband.

"I am happy too you know." He gave her a kiss on her mouth and touched her chest, but then he stopped.

"Ahhh Gin, why do you stop?" Rangiku was looking at Gin annoyed

"Sorry my angel, but I have to go to Aizen. He wants to talk about the new case he got from the Kuchiki's."

"Okay I understand, but make sure you come back!" Rangiku said smiling

"Of course my dear, I can't live without you." And with that he left the house.

Rangiku walked to the baby room where her little son was sleeping. Rangiku married Gin about 2 years ago. They adopted Toshiro and after adopting Toshiro Rangiku was pregnant. Now they live as a happy family.

* * *

><p>As Toshiro and Akaya were walking in the city they met a young man. He had bright orange hair and golden brown eyes. They met at an ice cream bar and they started talking.<p>

"So Ichigo, you have such a funny name!" Akaya laughed and took another lick from her ice cream.

"Well thank you, I think." Ichigo had a scowl on his face and looked at the girl. _Purple hair and green eyes! What a weird combination. Silver hair and green eyes, that is also weird!_

Toshiro looked annoyed at Ichigo. _When I went with Akaya I thought that we would do something more fun. But since she met this guy she has been talking to him for a long time. This is so boring._

The girl broke the silence and said: "You know Ichigo-Senpai, tell us what you are doing here in Tokyo?"

Ichigo looked at the girl and smiled. "Well I came here to think about my life. What I want to do in the future and stuff." Akaya began to laugh.

"So you came here to think! That is so funny!" Then she looked at Toshiro and then stood up. "I am sorry Ichigo-Senpai, but I think my friend Toshiro wants to do something else so we are going now. I will see you around!" And the girl took Toshiro's hand and waved and smiled at Ichigo.

Ichigo sighs. _What a crazy girl was that, but she was very nice and she had a fun smile. Wait! That smile! I recognize it, I saw it somewhere! Let me think… _

_Wait! I have it! A picture of her was at Orihime's house. Does she know her? Should I ask her?_

Ichigo ran out of the shop looking for the girl but she was vanished from the street.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, that was another Chapter. Hope you'll liked this one. So Aizen and gin are also in the story. Exciting! Well maybe tonight or tomorrow morning I will upload another chapter! Please leave a review! **


	3. Spying On Him

**What's up all my readers? Thanks for all the reviews and hope this chapter is to your liking :P**

* * *

><p>Orihime was sitting in her room reading some pregnancy books. Miss Cho gave them to her she said that they might come in handy. While Orihime was reading she was also drinking some hot Choco which Bruce made her.<p>

_Oh, everyone is so nice to me here. I really missed them. Miss Cho is really a lifesaver, she tells me everything I need to know about pregnancies. That is just wonderful! Bruce is really cheering me up with his silly jokes and his wonderful stories. Akaya hasn't been much around lately. I don't know why but I heard she made some friends after I left. I think she is hanging out with them that is so nice. Later on this day I will meet Mai again and we are going to do some fun stuff! I am really exciting! _

"Orihime, can I come in?" a soft voice of a girl asked.

"Of course Akaya-chan!" Orihime replied.

Akaya opened the door and walked inside. She took a seat in the chair that was standing next to Orihime's bed. "Uhm, do you have some time for me?"

"Yes, I have always time you know! So tell me, is there something wrong?" Orihime looked concerned at the girl.

"Oh no, I just wanted to ask if you are really pregnant. It is so weird that your suddenly pregnant you know!" The girl grinned and smiled like an innocent child.

"Well you know, sometimes things happen in life and you can't change that. So you have to accept the consequences and deal with it, but I have no regrets." Orihime smiled at the teenager. "So Akaya-Chan, what have you been doing for the last days? I haven't seen you around that much. Do you have a boyfriend? Orihime giggled.

"No!" Akaya said blushing

" Akaya-Chan you don't have to be ashamed. It's normal for a girl of 15 to have a boyfriend and besides I heard that next week you're turning 16!"

"It's not that I am ashamed or do have a boyfriend. It's just that I am in love with this guy and I don't know how he feels about me." She said sad

"Oh Akaya-chan, don't be sad! Just go and hang out with him and talk a lot with him and after a while just tell him how you feel!" Orihime grabbed the hand of the young girl and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"Thank you Orihime, you are a very good friend" And with that Akaya left the room.

* * *

><p>That night Orihime went out with Mai and around 10pm Mai brought Orihime back home. The girls had a lot of fun and talked about all kind of stuff like babies and boys and also about their careers. Now Mai was walking home and she saw the boy with orange hair.<p>

_Hey, there he is again. That Kurosaki Ichigo. Why is he hanging around here? He looks a bit different today. It looks like he is tired or something. I can't believe that he is the father of Orihime's baby! On the pictures that Orihime showed me he looked all innocent and too busy with other stuff then girls. I wonder what he is doing here in Tokyo. Maybe he came to find Hime? That would be awful. _

Mai wanted to walk away but then she saw in the moonlight a man with brown hair standing on the rooftop.

_Dad? What is he doing here? Is he spying on Kurosaki? Why? And how? Who hired him? Could it be Orihime? Would she know that Ichigo is here in Tokyo? _

_Dad, why are you here and not home? You don't need to be on this case, I will do the job, for Orihime._

Aizen was standing on the rooftop and talked to a walky-talky.

"_**Hey Gin, I spotted Kurosaki Ichigo. There is no need to worry.**_ _**Can you keep an eye on him tomorrow?**_

"_Sure, why not? Rangiku will not be home so it is no problem"_

"_**Okay, after that inform me if something happened, then I could talk to Kuchiki.**_

"_Of course Aizen. I will see you tomorrow then. Say hello to your daughter from me and have a good night rest."_

"_**Ah thanks Gin, have a good night too."**_

With that Aizen retuned home not knowing that his daughter was watching him.

* * *

><p>The next morning Ichigo went for a walk and he bumped in on the young girl Akaya.<p>

"Ouuu, watch where you going!" Ichigo said annoyed.

"I'm sorry. Oh hey! It's you Ichigo-senpai!" The girl smiled happily at the young man.

"Oh hey, you're that kid from the other day, what a coincidence. What are you doing here?" Ichigo was glad that it was the girl and not some stranger he bumped into.

"Oh I just came for a morning walk, and how about you Ichigo-senpai?"

"First of all, please stop with the senpai thing and second I just wanted some fresh air." Ichigo said.

Akaya nodded and took Ichigo's hand. "Let's be friends Ichigo!" The girl smiled innocent.

Ichigo looked with a surprised face at the girl. "Wait, you want to be friends with me? Why? Is there some reason?" Ichigo asked scared.

"Oh no, I just thought that you might be a fun guy to hang out with. Since I am so lonely right now and I thought it may be interesting to help you thinking what you want to do in the future." Ichigo putted his hand on her head and patted it.

"Okay you can be my friend, but please. Everything I might tell you is private so don't go telling your friends okay?" Ichigo said

"Of course Ichigo, I am a big girl so don't worry!" and they walked together to the park.

Gin was watching from a distance and watched Ichigo and Akaya as walked to the park.

_So this is interesting. I wonder what sort of relationship that girl has with Kurosaki. But I know that girl! She is a friend of Toshiro! Maybe he knows a lot more about the relation ship between the girl and Kurosaki. I should talk to him_

And Gin disappeared into the shadow

* * *

><p><strong>AN: this was a really short Chapter. Next chapter will be a lot more about Ichigo and Orihime I think. Don't really know where the story will bring me but please leave a review and if you have some new ideas. Please tell me! **


	4. Baby I need You

**So everyone here is chapter 4! I want to thank PureBloodPrincess09 for all her good ideas and I want to than everyone that left me a review. I love you guys!**

* * *

><p>It was a brand new morning and Ichigo made his way to the hospital. He was going for an internship. His dad advised him to do that. He talked to an old friend of his and told Ichigo that he could go on an internship if he wanted. Ichigo took the opportunity.<p>

_It is so nice; I am going to work again. I always loved my work. Now I can live in Tokyo for a while and do the job I love. But I am curious on which department am I going to work? _

Ichigo entered the hospital and went to the desk. At the desk was a young woman that looked at the young man.

"Hello how Sr. how can I help you?" The woman asked

"Hi, I am Kurosaki Ichigo and I am looking for Urahara Kisuke. Where can I find him?" Ichigo looked nervous.

"Oh I see, you can find him at the baby department." The woman smiled at Ichigo.

"Oh well thank you miss." And Ichigo left for the baby department.

_What is that doctor doing at the baby department? Dad did not told me that he worked there. That means I have to work there as well? Oh no, how am I ever going to get trough to this._

* * *

><p>At the baby department a young auburn haired woman was waiting in the waiting room for her appointment. It was her first one in Tokyo. She was nervous and exciting.<p>

"Miss Inoue?" A blond haired man walked into the waiting room.

"Yes that is me." The woman walked towards the blond doctor.

"Well hello, I am Urahara Kisuke. Follow me." He gave her a hand and a little smile. She followed the man into a room.

"Lay down and don't worry. I am just going to check up on your baby, and miss May I tell you that you look absolutely stunning!" Orihime blushed and Urahara laughed at her reaction.

Sudden a woman with a black colored skin came into the room. "Doctor Urahara, the guy for the internship is here."

"Oh really, well that is nice. Thank you for telling me Yoruichi-san. Tell him that I will be there in a second. Sorry miss Inoue, but I will be right back." And with that Urahara left the room.

Urahara walked to Ichigo and gave him a hand. "So you must be the handsome son of Isshin, am I right?"

Ichigo nodded. "Yes I am, and you must be Urahara-San."

"Yes you're right. Well right now I have a patient waiting for me. You can look at the session true the window. I don't want to scare this young lady with some new face." Urahara smiled.

"Of course sir, I understand. I will look true the window." And Ichigo walked to the window. There he saw the woman who had been in his dreams for a long time.

_Orihime? What is she doing here in Tokyo and in the hospital? She must be here for a check up for the baby. I hope that there is nothing wrong though._

"Miss Inoue, are you ready to see your baby?" Orihime nodded and looked at the screen. There she saw a little being moving and she saw the heart of the baby beating. She had tears in her eyes.

_So that is my baby! This is so wonderful. I wish Ichigo were here to share this moment with me. I don't want to cry here. Orihime stay strong._

"Miss Inoue, do you want a picture of the baby?" Orihime smiled and nodded. She could not talk. She was moved by the moment.

Ichigo looked trough the window at the screen and thought: _That is my baby that is our baby! I am really an idiot! There is no time to think. Orihime needs me. I want to be a part of this baby's life. I want to be its daddy. I need to talk to her. _

Urahara dismissed Orihime and Ichigo walked into the office. Then he saw the picture of the baby.

"Urahara-San, your patient forgot the picture. Should I give it to her?" Ichigo said looking for a chance to meet with Orihime.

"Sure, go ahead. I have my next patient already." And Urahara gave the picture to Ichigo.

Ichigo ran towards the exit of the hospital. And there he saw Orihime walking outside. He ran to her yelling: "ORIHIME WAIT UP!"

The young woman turned around and saw Ichigo ran towards her. She wanted to stop him but then he slipped and he fell on the ground. She as well fell on top of Ichigo.

"Kuro... Kurosaki-Kun, what are you doing here?" Orihime looked at him surprised.

"Orihime, I'm sorry. I am such an idiot! I should notice this earlier but I need you, I love you. I want…" Ichigo could not finish his sentence because Orihime gave him a gentle kiss on his mouth. He did not hesitate to kiss back.

"I think we should get up." Orihime said after they broke the kiss. Ichigo nodded and had a grin on his face. He did not felt this good in a long time. He missed her lips and her smile. Ichigo stood up and helped Orihime to stand to her feet.

"Here, this is the picture of our baby." Orihime took the picture and said: "Ichigo you said our baby." Tears were in Orihime's eyes, tears of happiness.

"Well yes of course! Orihime from of now on I will take care of you and the baby. You are my family from now on." Ichigo hugged her and wanted to give her another kiss but then Orihime stepped back.

"Ichigo, I can't. You are still married to Kuchiki-san." Orihime looked sad.

"Don't worry Orihime, last night I send the divorce papers and by now she must have signed them, so no worries." Ichigo said and had a big smile on his face.

"Oh really, well that change things." She smiled and they kissed again.

Aizen was watching from a distance. _So he sends a divorce paper to miss Kuchiki. This is interesting. He leaves her for that woman; well I would do the same if I were him. I wonder if there are any more reasons why he leaves his wife. I need to tell Byakuya._

* * *

><p>In Karakura town there were 3 people sleeping save and sound. Well not after Rukia got a letter.<p>

"WHAT! Divorce papers need to be signed in 3 days! Renji what am I supposed to do?" Rukia woke him up and Renji looked annoyed at her.

"Well just sign them and then it is all over." Renji yawned

"Are you crazy! Nii-Sama is still in town!" Rukia slap Renji

"Ahhh, why did you do that for?" Renji was cranky.

"Why did that bastard had ruin my plans! What will Nii-Sama think? I hope he better doesn't find out about us Renji." Renji nodded like a little child and gave Rukia a squeezes hug.

"Everything will be alright Hun, don't worry."

* * *

><p>Later that day Mai saw that Ichigo walked with Orihime and they were laughing and kissing.<p>

_Orihime is back with that guy? Why and how? She deserves someone better. Ugh, I need to talk to her!_

"Mai, is that you?" A woman with brown eyes and raven colored hair looked at the girl.

"Mom?" Mai's eyes were filled with tears. She ran to the woman and gave her a big hug.

"Mai, what are you doing here all by yourself? I thought your father did not allow you to be on the streets all alone." The woman looked concerned.

"No it's okay. But mom why don't you come back to the house with me? I think it's time you see dad again. I know that you still love him!" Mai begged the woman.

"I'm sorry but I can't. I am sorry Mai…

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yeeey, Orihime and Ichigo are back together! There will be a lot more IchiHime in the next chapters! Please review! **


	5. Curious?

**So am I am back and better than ever, I think. Well after chis chapter I will not update until Sunday cause I am going to another country for like 3 days so I can't write my stories there. I'm sorry guys. Well here is chapter 5**

* * *

><p>Toshiro was walking down the street all by himself. It was late and he did not wanted to go home.<p>

_Damn her! Matsumoto! I am not going back to that insane woman. I hate it when she treats me like a little boy! Pff, I need my own privacy. Where can I stay the night? Mm, maybe at some of my old friends? No, that would be a bad idea. Should I call Akaya instead? It is better then nothing. _He calls the teenager.

"**Hello, this is Akaya. Who is this?"**

"_**Hey Akaya, it's me Toshiro, I was wondering if I could spend the night with you?"**_

"**Uh, sure! Come to my house. My mom is not home and Orihime is also not home so you can come."**

"_**Thanks, you're a great friend."**_

* * *

><p>"Mmm, Ichigo that felt so good! Do it again!" Orihime giggled.<p>

Ichigo massaged her back and gave her some kisses in her neck. "Are you a little relaxed my dear?" Ichigo looked amused at the woman he loved.

"Yeah, I feel much better now, thanks!" She placed her lips on his and they kissed passionate. He opened his mouth and his tong wanted to enter her mouth. She opened her mouth as well and their tongs played a game.

"You know Orihime, I am glad that you're not mad at me." They lay on the couch and Ichigo's hands were placed on Orihime's belly.

"Why would I be mad at someone like you? I was only sad that you were mad at me. So I decided to go to a place where the people love me. " Orihime lay down her head on Ichigo's strong muscular chest.

"Hmm yeah, sorry for that. I was just pissed that everyone kept a secret from me and I was just sick and tired from it. I never mend to hurt you like that my Hime." She giggled and closed her eyes.

_I am finally truly happy. Baby, your daddy is happy that you are coming. I can't wait until that day we become a happy family. Your daddy Ichigo is really nice. He is strong and very protective. I love him with all my heart! _

"Orihime, are you asleep?" Ichigo asked with a soft voice.

"No Ichigo, not yet. I am enjoying this moment for a while. But I am tired, shall we go to our bed?" Ichigo nodded and picked Orihime up in bridal stile and brought her to the bedroom.

* * *

><p>Toshiro walked into Akaya's bedroom. They were alone now and it made the teenager nervous. <em>I've been alone with a girl. But why am I so nervous? It is not that I like her or something? Or do I? <em>

"Toshiro, let's do something fun, I am bored." Akaya walked up to Toshiro. The boy looked at her body.

_Man, I've never known that she had such curves. I never looked at her that way. What is wrong with me? Why can't I look away from her body? It is like there is a spell on me or something!_

"Toshiro are you okay?" Akaya bended down and looked concerned at her friend.

"Uh, yes, I am totally fine!" He gave her a smile and she smiled back. She sat next to him and leaned on him.

"Toshiro, it's been a long time since we became friends isn't it. I just wanted to say how happy I am with you as a friend and I want us to remain friends but as you know I am a girl and…" She smiled. "I've never known that it would be this hard to say but, I like you Toshiro." The girl looked away and blushed.

_What! She likes me! Why me? I mean there is so many other guys she can choose from and yet still she choose me! _

He took her hand and said: "Akaya, you've always been dear to me and I think I might feel something for you too." He smiled at her. Then she gave him a hug and Toshiro blushed. He looked her in the eye and gave her a kiss on her mouth. She slowly kissed back and stayed like that for a long time.

* * *

><p>Aizen was at home waiting for his lovely daughter. He needed to see her as soon as possible. He saw her spying on Ichigo.<p>

_I wonder why my daughter is spying on Kurosaki. I hope she is not in love with him. Then this case would be a lot harder to handle. _

The door opened and Mai walked in saying: "Good evening daddy, how have you been?"

"Oh, I've been good. Take a seat Mai, I need to talk to you." Aizen said with a calm voice.

"Sure dad." And she took a seat.

"I've been watching you for the last couple of days and I saw you spying on this guy." Aizen grabbed a picture out of his pocket and showed his daughter. "Do you know this man?" Aizen asked.

"Uh well sort of. It isn't like we ever met or something." Mai said nervous.

"Well Mai, I want to know why you are spying on Kurosaki Ichigo? Are you in love with him or do you have a crush on him?" Aizen looked at his daughter and she looked back.

"Of course not! Why would I ever fall in love with such a horrible guy? I am spying on him because he hurt my best friend!" Mai said with anger.

"Excuse me, but who is that friend of yours if I may ask." Aizen looked interested at his daughter.

"Her name is Orihime Inoue. She came from Karakura town and I met her when we were in college. She is very nice but that Kurosaki guy broke her heart! She is carrying his baby and he did not even give a damn Shit about her! And today I saw them laughing and kissing and I did not know what to do. He hurt her and I want to protect her from being more hurt." Mai had tears in her eyes.

Aizen was surprised about the story that his daughter just told him. "So, how do you know all this? If I may ask."

"Well Orihime told me everything." Aizen saw his golden chance.

"I see, well Mai, would you like to help me with my case. It's about Kurosaki Ichigo. I need you to investigate why he is leaving his wife so sudden. Is it only because of Orihime and their baby or is there more? Please talk to your friend. This is important information."

"Sure dad, why not." And the girl smiled at her loving father.

Aizen walked to his office and sat down in his chair thinking.

_So Orihime is pregnant and Ichigo is the father of the baby. He left Orihime and she came to Tokyo. He also came to Tokyo but why? Something happened there in Karakura town and I need to know it. Maybe I need to inform Byakuya first. Yes, that would be the right thing to do._

Byakuya was now relaxing in his Hotel room thinking of his wonderful wife. Then suddenly the phone rang and he answered.

"**Hello, whom am I speaking with?**

"_**Yes, this is Aizen Sousuke. I have some news for you."**_

"**Oh really tell me..."**

* * *

><p>Rukia was giving her little son his food when suddenly she heard a hard knock on her door.<p>

"Hello, who's there?" Rukia said with her sweet voice.

"It's me, open up!" Byakuya had no patience anymore.

"Hi Nii-Sama, it's great to see you!"

"Rukia, I have no time for this. I want you, your son and Abarai ready at 2pm. We are going to Tokyo for some business." Byakuya walked away.

"But Nii-Sama…" Rukia was in panic. _Did he find out about Ichigo and me? Why didn't he say anything! Oh Nii-Sama please don't be mad!_

"Rukia, who's there?" Renji walked up to Rukia with Tomoyo in his arms.

"It was Nii-Sama. We need to be ready at 2pm. We are going to Tokyo." Rukia looked worried at Renji.

"Okay, stay calm Rukia. I will call Ishida for a copy from the DNA test and them we can show Byakuya the results and then they will believe it." Renji smiled.

Tears were falling from Rukia's face. "I hope so Renji. I hope so!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This was Chapter 5. Next Chapter will be extra, extra long! Especially for you guys, because I am 3 days not available. Please leave a review! **


	6. Just Friends

**Yooooo guys! I'm back with a new chapter. I hope I did not make you wait too long. I could not upload yesterday so sorry for that. i had a great time this weekend but for now i say enjoy this chapter :D **

* * *

><p><em>Hmm where am I? I feel something soft and smooth, oh and it is warm. It smells so good!<em>

Toshiro opened his eyes and he lay next to a beautiful young girl that only wore a bra and black shorts. His hands were wrapped around her waist and his nose was buried in her purple hair. "Good morning Akaya." He whispered in her ear. The girl opened her eyes and turned around. She looked in his green eyes and said: "Good morning Toshiro, I hope you slept well." The girl gave him a kiss on his mouth. Toshiro welcomed the kiss. His lips moved like he was a pro. He opened his mouth so that his tong could enter her mouth. She opened her mouth and accepted the tong. She moaned with pleasure. Suddenly Toshiro felt like he was in heaven. His kissing was more faster and her moans as well. It turned him on and his hands made his way to her breasts. Her hands were under his shirt and touched his chest that was very muscular. He began to kiss her in the neck. But then a voice called: "AKAYA, ARE YOU AWAKE? It's time to get ready." Toshiro let Akaya go and a blush was all over his face. Akaya had as well a blush on her face. She stood up and putted on a T-shirt before going downstairs.

"I'll be back later. You can take a shower, you know where everything is right?" Toshiro nodded and went to bathroom.

* * *

><p>On the Airport of Tokyo there were a group of people walking to a black limo. Byakuya, Rukia, Renji and the sleeping Tomoyo arrived in Tokyo. Rukia was nervous but did not showed it. Renji gave her sometimes a nod that everything would be all right.<p>

"Uh, Nii-Sama, where are we going now?" Rukia asked.

"We are going to my big house, Hisana is waiting there for us." Hisana is the wife of Byakuya and she is very nice. She is loving, caring and she smiles a lot.

"Oh I haven't seen her for a long time now. I think that Tomoyo will like her." Byakuya had a little smile on his face.

* * *

><p>Orihime walked happy in the park with her best friend Mai. She asked Mai if she would like to join her to the park. Mai did not hesitate for a moment and said yes. Now they were walking in the park.<p>

"Hey Mai, are you there?" Orihime said like a little kid.

"Yeah, I'm here. So Orihime, why are you so happy? Did something happen?" Mai asked like she did not know a thing.

"I am so glad you asked Mai! Yesterday was one of the best days of my life! So I had a checkup at the doctor and after my checkup Ichigo ran to me and said that I forgot my picture of the baby and then we both fall and he apologized about everything that happened." Orihime had a big smile on her face.

"Wow, I never thought he would do that. But he apologized for a lot of thing you said, what kind of things?" Mai asked thinking of her father.

"Well I told you that Ichigo had a wife. Well, she lied to him because she had a son but she told him that he was the father. But then l helped him to discover if it was his son or not, but then a so called friend changed the results. Ichigo discovered the truth and he left his wife and then she told him that I was pregnant and that I wanted to raise the child alone. He was mad because everyone kept something from him and that is the story. And now we are sort of together." She was really happy.

Wow, I thought that Ichigo was a ladies man and that he only wanted to use and hurt woman, but he seems like a nice guy. He needed to know the truth.

"So, that must have been a real drama. Pfff, glad I wasn't there." Mai smiled.

"Yeah, on that moment I wanted to vanish, hihihi" and they walked farther.

* * *

><p>Ichigo was walking to the bakery store but then suddenly Byakuya was standing before him and next to him was Hisana. Byakuya had a sort of anger on his face.<p>

"Kurosaki Ichigo! How dare you to do that to a Kuchiki!" Byakuya pointed his finger at him.

"Nice to see you to Byakuya. What are you talking about?" Ichigo said calm.

"You disgust me" and Byakuya wanted to make a move but then Hisana stopped him.

"Honey please, don't do anything foolish. I am sorry for that. Have a good day Kurosaki-kun." And they walked away.

_Hmm, I wonder what that's about? Why did Byakuya did something like that? I hope he doesn't interrupt me anymore._

Ichigo walked away and met Orihime and Mai.

"Hey Mai, this is Ichigo, Ichigo this is Mai." Ichigo smiled at Mai.

"It's nice to meet a good friend of Orihime." Mai smiled back.

"Let's do something fun people!" Orihime said.

"I'm sorry but I have to go, it was nice to see you again Orihime, and Ichigo it was nice meeting you." And Mai walked away.

* * *

><p>It was evening and Gin was sitting in the living room. Toshiro walked in and Gin said: "So young man, were have you been last night?" He had a Grin on his face<p>

"I was at a friend house." Toshiro said calm.

"Oh really, because today I met a few of your friends and I asked them if they saw you last night and they all said no. So tell me the truth Toshiro." Gin looked him straight in the eye

"Okay fine, I was at Akaya's house. Are you happy know!" Toshiro looked bored at Gin

"Oh interesting, is she your girlfriend or something?" Gin laughed.

"That's non of your business!" Toshiro sad defending

"Oh yes it is. As your guardian I have to know these things!" Gin winked. "And now I know she is your girlfriend I have to give you this, I think you are a little to young to do this but it is your own choice, so please be careful." Gin gave Toshiro 2 condoms. Toshiro began to blushed and yelled: "Old man, what are you thinking!"

Gin laughed and said: "Oh come on, I know what you're thinking but just be careful okay!"

"Yeah, whatever..."

* * *

><p><strong>Wohooeee, this is the end of the chapter. Next chapter will be Lemon. There will be 3 couples and after the next chapter there will be a lot Byakuya, Aizen and a lot will be revealed. So I see you soon! <strong>


	7. Past & Future

**So guys, it's me again. Working hard on the story. I wanted to skip the Lemon part but then my friends said not to so I did not. Well here is chapter 7**

* * *

><p>Rukia and Renji were walking on the streets of Tokyo. It was late and there weren't much people on the street. Byakuya did not want his little sister so late on the streets so he send Renji with her. Rukia was holding Renji's hand while they were walking.<p>

_Nii-Sama should not see us like that. If he did I think that Renji and I will not make it home. I wonder if Nii-Sama knows the secret. This afternoon he did not seemed mad at me, only worried. Hmm, I hope that everything will be okay._

"Oi Rukia, are you there?" Renji waved his hand in front of her face.

"Oh sorry Renji, I was just thinking." Rukia gave him a gentle smile.

"Rukia, let's find a hotel. I realize that I missed you so much and I want you now! It's been a long time since we've been alone. What do you think honey." He gave her a kiss in her neck.

"I don't know Renji, what if Nii-Sama will find out? Then.." Renji slammed his lips on hers and gave her a quick kiss.

"Rukia relax. You need to relax and think about nothing else. Let's find a hotel okay. I will make sure that Byakuya never knows of this night okay!" Rukia nodded and gave Renji a big hug.

After 15 minutes they had a hotel room in a huge and expensive hotel. Renji opened the door and began to undress himself. Rukia only watched him. _Renji, he is so sweet to me. Even when we were children he was there for me. I knew that when I married Ichigo something broke in his heart. But still he fought for me. I don't deserve a guy like you Renji. You've been good to me all the time, what can I do for you? _

"Hey Rukia! Are you there? Come here and let me give you some of my love." He grabbed her hand and opened the buttons of her blouse. She did not resisted it and she let Renji did all the work. He kissed her on the mouth with passion. Rukia returned the kiss and her hands began to move to his chest.

Renji's hands made their way to her little breasts and cupped them. His mouth went to her breasts and he kissed and licked them. Rukia moaned soft and lay down on the bed.

"Oh Renji, you're so amazing!" she said softly. Renji snickered and made his way to her pants. She did not resist it and he licked her clit and she moaned louder.

* * *

><p>Ichigo walked to the kitchen and saw that Orihime was asleep on the table with a book in her hand. He looked at the title. 100 ways to survive pregnancies. Ichigo laughed in himself. <em>That's really a book for Orihime to read. She is so sweet when she is asleep. I hate to wake her up but I have to, I think she will not like it to sleep the whole night on the table. <em>

Ichigo picked her up and lied her down on the bed. He watched her asleep and his hands moved to her belly. There was now a big bump and Ichigo smiled at it. He began to speak to the bump.

"Hello baby, this is your daddy. I guess this is the first time you hear me talking to you. I know it may be a bit weird but please feel comfortable. I am really glad that you are coming you know. I now that we are going to have a lot of fun together. Your mother is really a sweetheart. She is kind, friendly, loving and very funny. Once she told me that she had a dream and that dream was about Robots that were invading the earth. Isn't it the funniest thing ever, right?" Ichigo laughed. "She is crazy but then so am I. I think I have that craziness of my old man. I don't like to admit it but you are my child so I have to admit it to you. I guess you will see your grandpa soon. He is going to visit us soon. Then there is aunt Yuzu and Karin. They are big girls right now. Yuzu is in Mexico and Karin in America. I miss them but I think when you're born you will see them. " Ichigo closed his eyes but then he heard a voice.

"And then there is your handsome, sweet and protective father." Ichigo opened his eyes and looked to Orihime.

"Hey Hime, you're awake. I did not want to wake you up, sorry." Orihime giggled. "No it's okay. Did you just talk to the baby?" Orihime said smiling.

"Yeah, I heard you talking to it this morning and I thought maybe I'll try it too you know, to create a bond between us." Ichigo blushed.

"Hihi, you're so cute Ichigo. It's nice to see that you want to create a bond between you and the baby." Ichigo still blushed. "Maybe I should tell Isshin-San."

"Oh no, you're not!" Orihime laughed at Ichigo's commend.

"Fine! You are lucky Ichigo, if it wasn't for you and the baby." She sticks her tong out to Ichigo. It makes him laugh. He lied down next to pulled her in his chest.

"Ichigo, do you sometimes think about the future, wondering how it will be?" Orihime stared to her teddy bear.

"Yes, of course I do. How about you, do you think about the future?" Ichigo hold her hand.

"Yep, first when I wasn't pregnant I was afraid to think about the future. But now with you and this baby I am not afraid anymore." She smiled.

"Well you know Orihime, when I came here to Tokyo I was also afraid of the future but then I realized I need to be with you and the baby and that together we will have a wonderful future." Ichigo putted his hands in the bump.

"Ichigo, can you promise me one thing?" Her head rested in his muscular chest.

"Hmm, what is it?" Ichigo's eyes were closed.

"Promise me you will never leave me." She began to cry.

"I promise Orihime, I would not forgive myself if I break that promise." He kissed her in her neck and she grabbed his hand and putted it on her heart.

"I'm glad Ichigo, you have my heart in your hands now. Don't forget that please. I love you Ichigo!" She putted her soft lips on his. His lips responded immediately. _Hmm, he taste so good. I want this taste everyday of my life. I'm so glad that Ichigo is in my life. I really do love him."_

Ichigo's hands wanted to go to her breasts but then he stopped. Orihime looked confused at him. "Is there something wrong?"

"Oh no," Ichigo blushed. "It's just you're pregnant and I don't want to take any risks so I think it's better if we just hug and kiss." Orihime smiled and gave him a small kiss.

"You are such a protective guy, that's what I like about you." Ichigo smiled and said:

"Anything to protect you and the baby, my dear."

* * *

><p>Toshiro was walking with a condom in his hand to the house of his girlfriend. <em>Is this really a good idea? I mean, we are both just 16 and what if she is not comfortable? I don't want to hurt her or want to rush things. This is so annoying! What should I do?<em>

"Hey Toshiro, what's that in your hands?" Akaya walked up to him.

"Uh nothing, it's just something I got from a friend." Toshiro blushed

"Oh really, then why are you so ashamed then? It is a condom isn't it?" Akaya looked seducing at him. It makes Toshiro swallow.

"Yeah you got me. It is a condom." He bowed down his head.

"It's okay Toshiro, if you want to do it you just have to tell me. It's not that I'm going to kill you for that. Just be honest. Do you want to have sex?"

Toshiro thought back what happened last time they kissed. If Akaya's mom had not called her would they really have been that far? Did he want it?

"I Think I want it, but only if you're ready." Akaya laughed.

"Sure Toshiro, if it makes you happy and less shy I will do it." She gave him a kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck.

They went to her room and there they embraced and kissed. Toshiro lied her down on the bed and looked at with eyes full with lust.

"So you're not that shy anymore, aren't you?" Akaya smiled and removed his T-shirt. Her hands went over his chest and she kissed it. Toshiro removed her bra and his eyes almost popped out of his eye socket. _Wow they are much bigger without bra._ He touched it and she moaned.

_I'm glad that Gin did not tell Matsumoto about my plan. I should thank him for his advice and for the condom!_

* * *

><p>Renji was on top of Rukia. He was inside her but he was not turned on. Rukia had a sad look on her face. Renji stopped and hugged her tight.<p>

"Renji, I can't do it anymore." Rukia began to cry.

"Everything will be okay, I promise." He held her tight and gave her a kiss on her for head.

* * *

><p>Aizen looked outside the window. He saw his daughter walking to the house in the rain. He thought back.<p>

_A man walked in the rain all alone. There was no one on the streets except her. She had raven colored hair and brown eyes. Her name: Hinamori Momo._

_The first time I saw her I fell I love. She came to me and offered her umbrella. She was the first person who was so nice to me. That day we talked for a long time. After that day I did not see her for 2 months. After those 2 months I met her again, she was crying. She lost her friend and I comforted her. After that day we started dating. I knew I was older than her but I did not care. I loved her and that was all that matter. One day she became pregnant of my child. We were happy and we had a beautiful daughter Mai. Momo cherished her and we were one happy family but then she discovered everything. I knew it was wrong to keep my past from her. But I just could not tell her. I was a gang leader and I had killed many people. When Momo found out she was mad and left Mai and I. After she left I started to work as a detective. As Mai grows up she started to look more like her mother. I told her many times but every time I told her, her face was sad. One day she asked me if she could go out and I said yes. She came back with Blond short hair. I was shocked, I never expected my daughter to such a thing. She was just 15 years old. She changed a lot. From that day on I never told her again that she looked like her mother._

"Momo, come back to me I need you, I do love you….

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So that was chapter 7. I was not really in the mood to write this chapter but yeah. Next chapter will be about Aizen and Rukia and Hisana. Will Byakuya find out the truth? Well I don't know! :P Please leave a review! **


	8. Stop Lying!

**I'm back with a chapter have fun!**

* * *

><p>Mai opened the door of her big house. It was a house that too big for just 2 people but her dad and her liked space. When Mai was a little girl, many people asked her if she was rich, which she was but she never told anyone she was rich. Her dad earned a lot of money and when her mom lived with them she also earned some money. Mai loved her family, but since her mother left everything changed. Her dad was much colder than ever and she had to ask a lot more things. She could not be a free person. She loved her dad but sometimes he was too protective of her. Mai looked at the big family picture that was hanging in the hallway.<p>

_I wonder why dad never removed that picture? I thought he hated the past. I know I do. The past seems so nice but actually it is all horror. Mom had to leave suddenly and she never came back. It felt like she left because of me but then dad said all the time that I looked like mom. I could not bare it because it thought it was my fault she left dad. I still remember the day I died my hear blond. I was sick and tired of dad telling me what to do and that I looked like my mom. So I asked if I could go to the mall and I took some money from my dad. I took a scissor and cut my hair. I did not regret it. I still don't regret it. I went to the store and bought dye. I went my friend Bruce and there I dyed my hair. I went home and my dad looked at me straight in my blue eyes and the glass that was in his hand fell on the ground. I did not care what he thought. All I thought was; as long as he does not say, you look like your mother._

Mai walked up to her father's office and knocked on the door. "Father, are you there?"

"Yes Mai, come in. I've been waiting." Aizen answered with a soft voice. The girl entered the room. "Sit down Mai." The girl did as what her father said and sat down on a chair.

"Dad I discovered that there were more reasons why Kurosaki left Kuchiki." She said with no emotion.

"Hmm, interesting. I knew that you would discover something new. So tell me, what is it about?" Aizen walked up to his daughter and sat next to her.

"Oh well, Kuchiki lied to Kurosaki about his son. Kurosaki did a DNA test but a guy named Ishida changed the results because Kuchiki asked him. Kurosaki found out and went mad. He left for Tokyo to think about his future." Mai looked at the table.

"Wow, that must have been a drama, but how does your friend Inoue Orihime fit in this story?" Aizen asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, she came back to Karakura town and there she met Ichigo after I don't know how many years. He told her that he did not trusted Kuchiki and after a few weeks they slept with each other and she was pregnant. Kuchiki knew that and told everyone including Kurosaki. Kurosaki was mad because everyone kept something from him." Mai sighed bored.

"Well, well, that was an interesting story. Good job my daughter. You did an outstanding job. I am proud of you." Aizen hugged his daughter.

Mai struggled and said: "How many are you going to pay me, Father?" She looked straight in the eyes of her father.

"Well come tomorrow to my office and we will talk about that." Mai nodded and returned to her room.

* * *

><p>Hisana and Byakuya were sitting at the kitchen table. Byakuya was happy that he had breakfast with his wife.<p>

"So Bya-Chan, how are things with Aizen Sousuke?" Hisana held the hand of her husband.

"Well he told me that he saw Kurosaki with another girl named Inoue Orihime. I am going to let him pay for hurting a Kuchiki like that." Byakuya said with no emotion of his face.

"Oh, is that why you almost attacked him in the bakery?" Hisana said half laughing.

"Uhu, so honey how do you think I should handle Kurosaki?" he looked curious at his wife.

"Well, let him come over on a banquet or something. Together with that woman and then I'm sure he will explain what happened and if he did hurt Rukia then you will punish him." Hisana said with a smile on her face.

"Yeah, I will punish him. I knew that boy was a bad match for Rukia." Hisana held Byakuya's hand again.

"Oh come on Bya-Chan, you don't even know why he left Rukia. Maybe he had a good reason." She gave Byakuya a kiss on his cheek. "Promise me you won't do him any harm until the truth is revealed?" Byakuya nodded and gave her a small kiss. Hisana went to their office.

Rukia was now in her room with her son Tomoyo thinking of what happened last night with Renji.

"_Rukia, Don't worry. I will make sure you're safe." He held her in an embrace and kissed her forehead. "I'm sorry Renji." _

_I can't believe that I was so selfish last night. I wanted to make love with Renji, wanted to thank him for all he had done for me and I wanted so show him how much I care and love him. _

"Tomoyo, your daddy is such a idiot. He still wants to protect me after all that happened. Isn't he amazing? I hope that 1 day we will be the happy family he always wanted." She closed her eyes and as she closed them she saw in her mind pictures of the happy Abarai Renji.

* * *

><p>Hisana was in her office when suddenly a phone rang. She picked it up and said: "Hello this is Kuchiki Hisana, how can I help you?"<p>

"_Ah, so you must be the wife of Kuchiki Byakuya right? This is Aizen Sousuke. I called to inform you and your husband about the case of Kurosaki Ichigo."_

"So there is news, could you tell me?" Hisana sounded happy.

"_Well yes of course. There is a good reason why Kurosaki left your sister in law. She lied to him about her child. The father of her child is not Kurosaki Ichigo. But then I was confused but then I saw a report of a guy named Abarai Renji. He works for your husband but several years ago he was send on a mission to keep an eye on your sister in law. I suspect that the son of your lovely Kuchiki sister is born out of love making with Abarai Renji, more reason for Kurosaki to leave her. So that makes sense since Kuchiki lied to him he went to Inoue en they made love and now they are expecting a child. And that is the whole truth. I think that you should inform Byakuya fast before he eats Kurosaki alive._

"Of course, thank you Aizen-Sama for your help."

"_You're welcome and tell Byakuya that I will visit him soon."_

Hisana hung up and was stumped by the information that Aizen just told her. _Sweet little Rukia lied all those years to Ichigo? That's horrible! I know I need to tell Byakuya but then what will happen with Rukia? I think I need to have a little talk with Rukia._

Hisana left the office looking for her sister in law named Rukia.

* * *

><p>Orihime walked to the mailbox and opened it. She looked trough all the letters until she saw an envelope with the nobles sign on it. On the envelope was written: <em>To Kurosaki Ichigo from the Kuchiki family.<em>

"Hey Orihime, come inside! Your coffee is getting cold." Ichigo yelled

"Yeah, sure. I'm coming." She walked back to the apartment and held the envelope before her.

"Hey hun, what do you've got there?" Ichigo walked to Orihime and grabbed the envelope. He opened and read the letter.

_Dear Kurosaki Ichigo,_

_Today my wife and I want to invite you and your lovely friend out to our banquet. We would be delighted if you could come to this feast. _

_With friendly greetings_

_Kuchiki Byakuya_

Ichigo froze. _Byakuya invited me to his banquet? What happened here? Why does he invite me? Something is wrong!_

"Ichigo, are you alright?" Orihime looked worried.

"Oh well, no actually. Byakuya invited us to his banquet tonight but I don't know if I want to go." Ichigo rubbed the back of his head.

"Of course we are going. It is very rude to ignore such a great invitation of a noble family, even if it is the family of your ex wife." Orihime gave Ichigo a push.

"Well, okay we are going but only because of you!" Orihime stock out her tong playfully at Ichigo who sighed.

* * *

><p>Hisana walked in the hallways of her big house. Then she heard the voice of her sister in law. She walked to the room and closed the door.<p>

"Oh hello Hisana, what are you doing? Why are you closing the door?" Rukia looked with may questions at Hisana.

"Ssst, Rukia we need to talk." Rukia looked tired.

"About what?

"About you and your secret." Rukia looked shocked and then ashamed.

"So you know then, I'm so sorry. I know that Nii-Sama must hate me right now." Rukia did her best not to cry.

"Byakuya does not know. Only I know. Don't worry Rukia, I won't tell him but you have to tell him." Hisana looked friendly at her little sister. "Why did you lie to Ichigo and to us?"

Rukia began to cry and said: "Well look, when Ichigo and I graduate from high school I was really in love with hm. He was an awesome guy and I really loved him, but then Renji came along. It was so many years since I saw him. When I was younger I was in love with Renji, I still was but I did not know that. One night I was all alone with Renji and Ichigo was on vacation with his family. I made love with him and I was pregnant. The next week Ichigo came back and I made love with him just that it would look like I was pregnant of Ichigo. I did not wanted to break his heart so I lied 2 years to him." Hisana hugged Rukia.

"Rukia, I know you did not wanted to break his hear but don't you think you just gave him more pain by lying to him all those years instead of telling him you loved someone else? Rukia, you need to see the problems that you've cost for yourself and your family. If you love Renji then you should say it. Don't worry about Byakuya because it is your life, not his. He may worry about you but you need to take decisions on your own. You need to come clear to everyone and tell the truth. I know you would be much more happy with the truth than instead of lying and crying." Rukia nodded.

"Thank you Hisana, you are a great big sister." Hisana smiled.

"You can count on me, Rukia." She gave her a big hug.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yes! Finished with another chapter. We are almost at the end of this story well we have a few more chapters to go! Please leave a review!**


	9. Miserable night

**Yo, I'm back. Thanks everyone for the reviews! Have fun with this chapter.**

* * *

><p>Renji parked his car at the airport. He waited on a man with white clothes and glasses.<p>

"So you're finally here, Ishida." Renji opened the door of his car

"It's nice to see you too Abarai, are you my ride?" Ishida pushed his glasses up.

"Yep, I'll drive you to the hotel. You are coming for dinner right?" Renji asked.

"Yeah, you invited me so of course I am going."

"Okay well, Ichigo and Orihime are going to be there as well." Ishida swallowed

_Orihime, is she still pregnant of Ichigo? Does she love him? I know that I love her and that I will never forgive Kurosaki for what he did to her._

"yoehoee! Ishida, are you there?" Renji waved his hands for Ishida's face.

"Yeah, I'm sorry. Let's go to the hotel." And Renji raced off with Ishida to the hotel.

* * *

><p>Momo now was working at the Kuchiki household and Hisana walked to her.<p>

"Momo, I need you to arrange the diner we have tonight with some guests."

"Of course mam, tell me what to do." Momo was excited.

Hisana laughed. "Momo, you are a really hard worker. I like that about you."

Momo smiled and said: "Of course miss Kuchiki-san, I like to work for you." Hisana putted her hand on her shoulder. "Momo, don't call me miss Kuchiki, call me Hisana cause you are my friend." And Momo and Hisana laughed.

"So why are you so sad Momo?" Hisana asked.

"Well, last when I went out by myself I met my daughter after so many years, but I could not see her face clearly. I only saw her face and now I want to see her again but I don't know how. Could you help me Hisana?" Hisana thought for a minute and said: "Of course, don't worry. Everything will be alright."

* * *

><p>It was evening and Byakuya was waiting for the guests to arrive. He did not wanted to see Ichigo but he had to do something about him.<p>

_Kurosaki, you're so dead when you are here. How dare you hurt Rukia! I will make you pay; you may never see her and your son ever again! You will be hurt Ichigo!_

The doorbell rang and the maid opened the door. At the door was Ishida. The maid welcomed him and went to the living room where Rukia and Renji were waiting for him.

"Rukia, it's nice to see you." Ishida gave her a small hug.

"Nice to see you too Ishida." Rukia said soft.

"Don't worry Rukia, I have the results with me." Ishida gave her a wink.

"Uh yeah, that is good." Rukia's face looked tired and sad.

After 10 minutes Ichigo and Orihime arrived at the Kuchiki household. Ichigo wore a black suit with a red tie and Orihime wore a red wide dress so you could not see her bump. They walked to the living room where everyone was waiting for them. When they entered the room everyone was looking at them. Rukia looked scared and Renji had no emotion. Ishida looked mad at Ichigo and Byakuya was the first that broke the silence.

"So Kurosaki, you finally came." Byakuya looked at him with cold eyes.

"Uh yes sir. How are you doing?" Ichigo rubbed the back of his head.

"I am doing fine, that is very kind to ask of you." Byakuya stood up and they followed him to the dining room. Everyone took a seat and Byakuya looked how Ichigo treated Rukia.

"Everyone enjoy!" The cook said as he left the room. Everyone ate his or her diner in silence. After the dinner they all went inside the living room.

"Take a seat everyone." Byakuya said with a cold voice.

"That was a nice dinner Byakuya but why are we here? I don't feel really welcome here." Ichigo said.

"You don't feel welcome? Well then I guess my plan worked. Cause you're not welcome anymore after you did to a Kuchiki." Byakuya pointed his finger at him.

"What! I don't know what you're talking about? I did nothing wrong!" Ichigo said almost yelling.

"Don't lie to me, you despicable creature!" Byakuya said harsh and wanted to walk to Ichigo but then Yoruichi, Urahara and Isshin walked in.

"So little Bya-Boo grew up and used such hard words, I never expected that from a little noble brat like you." Yoruichi said smiling.

"Well you know, little brats grow up and become big and harsh guys." Urahara said laughing

"Urahara, Yoruichi, dad? What are you doing here?" Ichigo pointed his finger at them.

"Well we were in the neighborhood and I knew that Byakuya held a diner here and I knew that you and Orihime-chan were attending so I wanted to check if everything was alright." Urahara explained.

"I am fine mister Urahara." Orihime smiled friendly, it annoyed Byakuya.

"Kurosaki, don't think we are done here because those men came in. I want to deal with you right now!" Then a door closed and 2 people walked in.

"There is no need to punish Kurosaki you know." A man with brown hair said. Next to him was standing a young woman with blond hair and blue eyes.

"Aizen what are you doing here?" Byakuya asked.

"Well, I called your wife Hisana this morning and I told her that I discovered something about the case. I told her everything and I asked her to send the message to you but as I see she did not do it. If she did it I knew you would call me." Aizen said smiling.

"What! You discovered something new! What is it about?" Byakuya was shocked.

Aizen looked at Rukia and said: "Well Kurosaki did not cheated on Rukia." Everyone was silent when Aizen said this. Byakuya looked at Ichigo and he looked at Rukia.

"Something happened…" Rukia stopped Aizen.

"Sir, stop. This is my duty." Rukia looked at the ground.

"Rukia, please. You don't have to do this Ishida has evidence." Renji said soft.

"STOP IT! I DON'T WANT TO LIE ANYMORE!" Rukia began to cry and Ichigo's eyes widened.

"Rukia… you did not tell them?" Ichigo looked cold at the woman. Rukia nodded.

"I'm so sorry Ichigo, I wanted to but then I became scared." Rukia said with a sad face.

"Could anyone tell me what happened?" Byakuya said hard.

"Nii-sama, I have something to tell you. Ichigo and I are not married anymore because I lied to him. I lied about my son. I told him that he was the father while he wasn't, because Renji is the father. I hurt Ichigo so much and when he founded someone new I was jealous and I told him that Orihime was pregnant because I wanted to break their relationship. I am so sorry Nii-sama, please forgive me!" Rukia looked at her brother.

Byakuya's face was full with anger he walked to Rukia and said: "Kuchiki Rukia, you are a disgrace for the Kuchiki family I never ever…" He wanted to hit her but Hisana walked ran to Byakuya and said: "Quiet! Be Quiet Bya-chan! I don't want you to say those words to her; she is your little sister! You need to comfort her and tell to her that she need to come clear and never lie again!"

Rukia fell on the ground and Orihime walked to her and gave her a big hug. "Orihime, why are you giving me a hug?" Rukia looked surprised at Orihime. "I forgive you Rukia, for everything you did to Ichigo and me. I want to be your friend." Orihime gave her a loving smile.

"I am not worthy to be your friend, I'm sorry." Rukia began to cry.

* * *

><p>In the same room, Momo was standing next to her boss Hisana. She did not looked at the scene in front of her. She looked at the man and the young woman that stood next to the door.<p>

_Is that Mai? What happened to her hair? What did you do to her Aizen? What did you do to my dear baby! _

Aizen noticed that Momo was in the room and was looking at him. He looked back at her. He looked her straight in the eye.

_Momo, I've found you my love. I am here with my daughter. This is your family. Damn, I need you back._

Mai looked as well at the raven-haired woman that wore a ponytail.

_Is that mom? What is she doing here? I don't want to see her. I cause all the pain of the last years._

Hisana and Byakuya were arguing with each other Renji was half screaming at Byakuya. Aizen walked to Momo and said: "Momo, I need to talk to you right now." Momo's eyes widened

"Let go off me Aizen!" Momo said angry! "I don't want to see you ever again, not what you did to Mai. Look at her! What did you do to her? Did you make her to do this?" Momo had tears in her eyes.

"No, of course not. I let Mai take her own choices. She is not a little baby anymore. This was her choice and I respect it. I do it because I love her and I love you." Momo looked at Aizen brown eyes and said.

"I'm sorry I can't.." and she walked away.

* * *

><p>Byakuya now yelled at Renji. "YOU SCUM, HOW DARE YOU TO TAKE ADVANTAGE OF RUKIA! I SENDED YOU TO WATCH HER, NOT TO MAKE HER PREGNANT. YOU ARE A DESGRACE ABARAI RENJI! YOU MAY NEVER SEE YOUR SON AGAIN!"<p>

Rukia screamed and Ichigo said: Oih, Byakuya you are ruining someone's life! Why are you so cruel? Don't you care for Rukia?" Ichigo was mad. He did not care that Rukia hurt him. He just wants everyone to be happy.

Orihime went to the toilet and Ishida went after her. "Hey Orihime, can I talk to you for a second?" He stopped her and she turned to face him.

"Oh of course Ishida, what is wrong?" Orihime looked worried at him.

"Nothing, I just wanted to ask if you are together with Kurosaki?" Orihime smiled.

"Yes, we are together. Since a week now I think. We promised to each other that we will raise the baby and live like a family." Ishida looked sad.

"I see, well Orihime I just wanted to say that I loved you since high school. You are so special to me but I see you can't return that love to me. Kurosaki already had that special place in your heart. I don't mind. Please be happy with Kurosaki! I want you to be happy, cause then I am happy to." Orihime gave him a big hug and said: "Ishida, I want us to stay friends, come and visit me sometimes." The guy only nodded.

* * *

><p>Back in the room a crying Rukia was sitting in a chair. Renji left after the words of Byakuya. The rest of the people left short after that. Hisana tried to comfort Rukia but still it did not work. Hisana was mad at Byakuya and said to him before he left: "Bya-chan, think about what you did and I hope you will realize what you have done. You are going to sleep alone tonight cause I'm taking another room." After a while Hisana left as well.<p>

_Renji, oh Renji. I am so sorry. You wanted to protect me but thanks to my stubbornness I've lost you. Renji please forgive me. I miss you already. You were always by my side and now Nii-sama took you away from me. I always wanted you to know this. That I love you…_

_Is there still hope for us?_

_Is there still hope for all the people who suffer because of love?_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yeah dude, this was the chapter 9. Next chapter is the end of the story. I hope you'll liked this chapter! Please leave a review!**


	10. Happy Time!

**Yo guys! This is the last chapter. I don't want this to come to an end but to every story comes an end. Have fun with the last chapter.**

* * *

><p>A woman with blond hair and blue eyes walked to a big brown house. She pushed the doorbell and a maid opened the door.<p>

"Hello misses Aizen, It's nice to see you again." The woman smiled.

"Thank you, it's nice to see you too Alice." The woman walked trough the door. She walked to the living room and she saw a man and a woman smiling at her.

"Hello Mai, it's so nice to see you again." Aizen walked to his daughter and gave her a big hug.

"HI dad, the last time I saw you was yesterday." She smiled.

"Oh come on Mai, at least act like you're happy to see me." Aizen patted her head.

"It isn't like she is happy to see you." Momo walked to the father and daughter.

"Hey mom, I'm sorry I disturbed you time with dad." She stoke out her tong.

"It's okay Mai, you know we don't mind." She hugged her daughter.

"Momo, please speak for yourself." Aizen said laughing while Mai hit him soft on his back.

"Dad, mom, are you ready. Come on! If we don't hurry up we will be late!" Mai pushed her parents out the door and dragged them to the car. "Let's go!" she said with a big smile on her face.

* * *

><p>A man with dark hair and glasses was on the airport waiting on his taxi.<p>

"Hey Ishida, I'm hungry! When is the taxi coming?" A high voice said.

"Please be patient Emiko, the food is not going to run away." She said smiling at his girlfriend.

"Ishida, I don't know what I should do without you." And she gave him a big kiss on his mouth.

"Hmm, Emiko I am so happy to have you." He hugged her.

* * *

><p>A young man walked down the street. All the girls were looking at him and talking about him. "Omg, look at him, he is so hot! I would like to go a date with him!" The guy did not notice the girls who were talking about him. He only looked at one girl that catch his eye. The girl wore a black short dress and black sneakers. Her hair was loose and her eyes were focused on his. He stood next to her and said: "Hello my lady, I missed you." He kissed her and all the girls in the street were looking at them.<p>

"Hihihi, I missed you too Toshiro! I am so glad to be with you again!" She grabbed his hand and held it tight.

"Well I can see that. Did you dress like that for me or just for everyone?" Toshiro said.

"Uh, well, for you I think." She blushed and Toshiro laughed.

"Haha, that look on your face, admit it Akaya, you still can't resist me!" Toshiro hugged her.

"What can I do about it? It had been such a long time before I saw you again! I could not visit you in college." Akaya looked sad.

"Awh hun, come on! I did not cheat or anything because I remember all the time how hot you are!" She laughed.

"Oh come on! If it wasn't me who called you almost every night I know you would be gone right now!" Toshiro looked at her like she was crazy.

"Akaya! How could you say that! You know me better than that!" Akaya smiled at him and said. "Yeah right, come on baby we need to go or we are going to be late and we don't want that right?" Toshiro grabbed her hand and they walked away.

* * *

><p>A raven-haired woman and a man with red hair were walking in the park.<p>

"Daddy, mommy! Are we there yet?" A boy with raven hair asked.

"No Tomoyo not yet! Be patient." Rukia said.

"Oh Rukia, why are you so harsh to him? Tomoyo, why don't you go and run until the next trash can?"

"Yes daddy!" and a hyper Tomoyo ran off.

"Wow, he is really a hand full but still I love him." Renji said.

"Oh you love him and how about me then?" Rukia said blond.

"Rukia Bunny, why so jealous? I love you the most of all people." He gave her a kiss and she giggled.

"I love you too Renji."

* * *

><p>"Daddy come and get me if you can." A auburn haired boy with beautiful brown eyes ran away from his dad.<p>

"Oh come on Haruki, please slow down, your daddy is a bit old!" The boy grinned at his dad.

"Haha, mom! Daddy says he is old!" Orihime laughs at her little son.

"Daddy is not old!" A little girl with bright orange hair and golden brown eyes was sitting on the lap of her mother.

"Don't be mad at your brother my sweet darling." Orihime gave her little girl a kiss.

"Come here Akemi!" Ichigo grabbed his daughter and held her in the air. The little girl smiled at her daddy and said: "Daddy, I love you!"

"I love you too my sweet honey, you're my little girl." Akemi giggled. The little boy ran towards a group of people that said in a choir: "Hello Ichigo and Orihime!" all the people where looking at them.

"Dad who are all those people?" Haruki said to his father.

"Oh they are just some old friends of your mother and I." Ichigo grinned at his son.

"Haruki, Akemi! Grandpa is here!" Isshin ran to Haruki

"Grandpa! Do you got presents?" They all laughed.

"LET THE PIKNICK BEGIN!"

The Picnic was a lot of fun! They all smiled and laughed and nobody had hard feelings. Ishida and Emiko talked a lot with Renji and Rukia. At the end Chad also came by and everyone was surprised. Ichigo laughed with Chad and Orihime and Mai teased Akaya and Toshiro.

"Awh, you and Toshiro are so cute together!" Mai said laughing.

"Yeah you can say that!" Rangiku voice said.

"M...Matsumoto, why are you spying on us?" Toshiro said.

"Well, you are still my adoptive son and I have the right to know who your girlfriend is." Rangiku said.

"It is still the same girl you know." Akaya turned around and smiled at Rangiku.

"Oh, I thought you guys broke up…" Orihime giggled

"NO MATSUMOTO! And Akaya I want to ask you this." Toshiro knelt down on his knees and held out a ring for her and said; "My sweet Akaya, we are both finished with college now and I now we had a lot of fights in the past, but I hope you can all put it aside because I want to spend the rest of my life with you! Do you want to marry me?" Toshiro blushed heavy.

Akaya's eyes were filled with tears and said: "Yes of course! I love you Toshiro, I also want to spend the rest of my life with you!" And she gave him a big kiss. Everyone clapped their hands.

Ichigo grabbed Orihime's wrist and said: "Orihime come with me please." This surprised Orihime but she followed Ichigo.

"Orihime, I am so glad to have you, I just wanted to say this." He hugged her tightly.

"I am glad too." And she held his hand

"You know Orihime, you turned my life upside down. You helped me to discover the big secret of Rukia; you gave me a son and a beautiful girl. You brought me happiness and love. I cherish you, I am glad that you are my wife. No one but no one could and can replace you!" And he gave her a big kiss.

"Ichigo I love you too! I will never fail you, remember that." She looked him right in the eyes and he smiled at her.

"Daddy, Mommy! Come here!" Haruki said and grinned. The couple walked back to the group of people and there was a very big present at the middle of the field. Orihime gasped as Ichigo held her hand tight.

"Orihime this is for you and your sweet Ichigo." Rukia said and Orihime opened the present and there it was a big teddy bear with a heart and on the heart was written: _Ichigo, Haruki, Akemi and Orihime congratulations with another baby!_

Ichigo's mouth fell open and Haruki asked: "Daddy, will there be another baby?"

Ichigo looked at Orihime and said: "Is there going to be?" Orihime smiled and said: "Yep Ichigo, we are going to have another baby!" Akemi hugged her daddy as he said: "Akemi, you're going to be a big sister!" The girl smiled and the whole group smiled and congratulates the family. They had a great time.

_9 months later_…

"Ichigo, I can't push anymore!" Orihime said all sweaty

"Come on mommy, you can do it!" Haruki said with a smiling Akemi on his lap.

They heard a baby crying.

"You have a beautiful son!" Ichigo looked at the baby and said: "Wait, he has black hair?" He was shocked

Orihime laughed: "I know what we should call him. Call him Kurosaki Sora." Their Children smiled and Haruki walked to the baby that Ichigo was holding and said: "Hello, I am Haruki and that is Akemi. Your name is Sora, I like you Sora and together we are going to be a big happy family.

Orihime and Ichigo smiled at each other.

_It's so funny how just 1 person could change your whole life. It is a wonder how just 1 secret could just have such a big impact in your life. Orihime is my wonder. She gave me children, love and life! She is my shooting star and there is no one that can replace her. She is the love of my life and she will always be! _

_Orihime, your really one of a kind…._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So this was the last chapter :"(. I don't like it. I don't wanted to end this story but I could not come up with a new twist. Hoped you liked the story and soon I'll be back with a new story. WOEHHEHEEE, please leave a last review!**


End file.
